1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric utility brush and more particularly pertains to a new hand-held motorized utility brush for grooming animals and collecting hair from furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an electric utility brush is known in the prior art. More specifically, an electric utility brush heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,150,273; 4,168,560; 5,423,102; 4.476,602; 4,724,563; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,468.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a flew hand-held motorized utility brush. The inventive device includes a support member having a handle portion, an angled intermediate portion and an end portion and a bore extending therethrough; and also includes a motor securely mounted at the end portion of the support member and including a rotatable shaft; and further includes a plurality of bearings mounted about the motor; and also includes a sleeve rotatably mounted about the bearings and having a side wall and a plurality of brush retaining members spaced about and disposed in the side wall; and further includes a brush member being removably and rotatably mounted about the sleeve and being engageable with the rotatable shaft; and also includes a switch and a battery member for energizing the motor.
In these respects, the hand-held motorized utility brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of grooming animals and collecting hair from furniture.